Cato's Boy
by BeckStrap
Summary: The Games have ended, and the only ones alive are the Careers. Cato has his eyes on Peeta. Will Cato fall in love with this District 12 tribute? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Cato's Boy**

**Cato's POV**

When I first met Peeta I thought he was way too nice, and not enough power. I would soon learn more after the games ended. During the games, everyone died except for the people in the Careers. This includes Peeta, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and me, Cato. For some reason the Game makers decided to quit the games. Of course I was happy, but once we were out and in the buildings, we weren't allowed to leave. This would make us be friends. I can't say I liked Peeta, but I thought he was pretty cute for a boy.

"Hey Cato, are you day dreaming again?". That made me jump a little, but when I turned around to find Clove staring at me. "Sure, I'm just a little confused on what the Game makers did." I told her, a little shakily. I didn't even realize I was staring at Peeta the whole time. "Looks like someone has a crush on Peeta!" Clove whispered to me, slightly laughing. Again, I can't say I like Peeta. "No I don't! Like I was saying I was some- what day dreaming, and a little confused." I told her, trying to hide the truth

"What ever you say, Cato. I'm going to talk to Glimmer. We have gotten to a point where we can trust each other." Clove said as she left. Leaving me staring at Peeta's handsome frame.

Peeta was drawing in his sketch book. No one was around, so I decided to say hi. "Hey Peeta. How's it going?" I asked. "F-fine. What about you." He said. He was obviously scared of me, and I was going to fix that. "Fine. By the way don't be scared. I won't bite." I said with a smile. He seemed to relax a little. "So... what are you drawing?" I asked him. He scooted the sketch book so I could see it. I was amazed at the drawings. There were pictures of all of the tributes in perfect detail. Towards towards the end of the tribute drawings, there was a sketch of the Careers. There I was in the middle of the sketch looking like I just got a kiss from a pretty girl. "These are amazing, Peeta." I told him. I saw him blush a little when I told him. "Thanks, I love drawing." he told me. " I can tell. We should hang out more often. I have to go right now, but I'll see you later." I told him, remembering I had to meet Clove. "Okay, Cato. See you later." Peeta said as I was walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to my room, I literally fell down. I didn't know what to think of Peeta. I think I have crush on him, but I can't bring myself to believe it. I suddenly heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. It was Clove. "So did you get to know Peeta more?" she asked. "Well I learned he is a great artist, and how did you know I talked to Peeta?" I asked her. "I just know you too much." she said as she laughed a little. I rolled my eyes. I have known Clove since I was a kid, and I was really happy the Game makers stopped the Games. "Well I have to go talk to our mentor about tomorrow for my meeting." Clove said. I snapped out of my daze from thinking about Peeta, and missed what Clove had said. Man, I did it again. "O-okay, see you later." I told Clove. When she left, I laid down, and watched some television to clear my mind.

It was about an hour later when I heard noises coming from the outside. I decided to take a look. When I went over to the window, I saw Glimmer and Marvel playing with the hose. Well, apparently we were allowed to go outside, but I doubt you could leave. I haven't been outside for over a week, and I probably shouldn't stay in here much longer. On my way down I saw Peeta. I decided to stand back a little and watch. He was drawing again. I finally decided to leave him alone. When I got outside I was sprayed with the hose. It was freezing, but I laughed. I hung out with Glimmer and Marvel until it was time to go in. We made everything wet on our way up.

When I got back up I saw our mentor sitting down with Clove. I walked to my room, but once I opened the down my mentor wanted to talk. "Hey Cato, where were you this whole time?". "I was down playing with the hose with Glimmer and Marvel." I told him. "Okay, but remember tomorrow is your turn for our meeting." he told me. "Okay then, see you later." I said as I walked back to my room. I went and got changed before going to sleep. In my dream I was kissing Peeta. At first I didn't know who it was, but I eventually I found out. I suddenly woke up from the dream. I was a little upset I couldn't stay asleep longer. I wanted to tell Peeta how I felt about him soon. I just hope I don't freak him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back. I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had a month long camp I had to go to. I'm sorry this is a short chapter. Thank you so much for those who have reviewed. Please review again. Thank you everyone!**

**Cato's POV**

I walk through the doorway of the building. Thinking of how to show Peeta I care. I love the way his golden blond hair falls over is innocent blue eyes. I love how he cares for people and helps if he can. I can't tell if he likes me. He is to hard to read. Even if he is sad he has that bright shinning smile. Sometimes I wish I could be him. Now that I think about, I don't think I could kill him in the Games.

That night I dream of him. The next morning I get breakfast and head down to the lobby. When I get down there I see him. He just sits there with a perplexed look on his face. He smiles when he sees me. I see a small blush creep up on his face. I smile back before taking a seat near him. I don't feel like telling him now. It doesn't seem right. When I do tell him I want it to be as nice as I can. Neither one of us talk. After awhile he gets up and heads back up. He gives a small wave goodbye and walks away.

I sit there for a couple of minutes thinking about what's going to happen. I keep wondering how much longer we have to stay here. I want to tell him, but I want to know what he thinks first. I don't want to scare him, but I don't want to run out of time to tell him. The Capitol gives us no information about what's going on except that there is a rebellion taking place. I head back up to my floor and lay down on my bed. There is absolutely nothing to do here. I soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up it is around 5:00. I head back down for some dinner. I see Clove and I go sit by her. She smiles at me before going back to talk to Marvel. When Clove is done I walk up with her. I didn't see Peeta. He probably went up before everyone else. Everyone is pretty bored so far, including me. I decided to go to bed early. I was tired even after my nap. I hope I can gather my courage to tell Peeta.


	4. Author's Note: Sorry

Hey Guys! This is just a little author's note like the title, but anyway I haven't been updating this story as I would like to. I'm kinda stuck on what should happen next (I'm not the best writing by far). I think I might hold on this story for a bit... BUT I will take requests for newer stories I will try to write. I personally like commenting and reading other stories better than writing my own. I'm sorry but I can't write Harry Potter Fan-Fictions because to tell the truth I haven't read them (I know this is stupid, but I never found them very interesting). If you have any ideas please send me a personal message. If you do send one in it will take a while to write. I'm sorry I didn't put this up sooner, but I've been really busy on other "life" problems. I hope you guys understand. Thank you for everything and you guys are great on giving tips and other helpful advice.


End file.
